This grant application is a request for financial support in the planning and conducting of an international meeting of otorhinolaryngologists/head and neck surgeons. The XIII World Congress of Otorhinolaryngology will be held in Miami Beach, Florida, May 26-31, 1985. The world's leading researchers, teachers and scientists have been invited to participate in a number of plenary sessions and simultaneous round table discussions dealing with cancer of the head and neck, communication disabilities, immunologic disorders, vestibular disturbances, new surgical approaches, new methods of rehabilitation for communicatively disabled persons following surgery or as a result of disease new diagnostic techniques including computerized, nuclear, magnetic and radioisotopic techniques, etc., of all diseases of the head and neck. We expect this meeting to attract up to 5,000 otolaryngologists/head and neck surgeons from all over the world in order to participate in this meeting and to communicate the latest information on research techniques, technical developments, and the delivery of health care to patients suffering from disorders and diseases of the ears, nose, throat, and head and neck. The primary air of this world meeting is to disseminate new information and stimulate new methods of research. All speakers for the plenary sessions and the twenty simultaneous round table symposia have been specifically selected on the basis of the scientific contributions to otolaryngology. This meeting with its plenary sessions, simultaneous round table seminars as well as the free papers, scientific motion pictures and videotape presentations will provide a format for the clinical scientists to discuss the issues which will result in new research and knowledge. The World Congress will provide a unique opportunity for young American investigators to interact with the world renowned researchers in otolaryngology from all over the world.